


A Change of Fate

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019 & Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020) Fusion, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019)Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse) - Freeform, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Love & Zombies Spin-off, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Nikolai Zinoviev survived Raccoon City. He was left for dead, but he doesn't seek vengeance. He does what he did best before he was sent to Raccoon City; taking mercenary jobs and making lots of money in the process. Along the way, he meets new people that might change his outlook on life.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Change of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This fanfic is a spin-off of Love & Zombies. It might jump around a bit in time before it catches it to Love & Zombies. I'll have the fourth and final chapter of Love & Zombies written and posted soon. 
> 
> And since it's Pride Month now (June), I'll be writing two Jill Valentine/Claire Redfield fanfics for Pride Month. I'm not going to spoil them for y'all. They'll both be one-shots and I'll be writing and posting them soon. Now on with the story.

It was early morning, but still quite dark in Raccoon City as he watched them leave him to die in the helicopter that they had stolen from him. He slowly got up to his feet to make sure that he wasn’t going to fall. He pulled his hand away from the gunshot wound. It was still bleeding, not nearly as bad as he thought it was. The bullet was still inside. He knew that he would have to take it out eventually, just not at that particular moment.

If he was going to leave before the missile struck, he would have to do so quickly. He spotted his gun on the ground and he picked it up. 

Nikolai took in his surroundings once more, the helicopter pad was completely deserted except for himself and another bird that wasn’t too far away from the one that Carlos and Jill had just used to make their escape in. 

He smirked to himself as he ambled over to the second aircraft. He didn’t know if he wanted to either kill them or kiss them. They did leave him behind to die or rather it was Jill’s decision. Carlos just went with it. Maybe he did teach her something after all. As he got closer, he saw that he wasn’t alone. There was someone inside the aircraft.

When he noticed that the other man was nowhere near the controls, he aimed his gun right at the back of his head. He slid his finger over the trigger, slowly squeezing it until the gun fired with the bullet hitting the back of his head. Blood and brain matter splattered the one side.

He was dead before he hit the floor. He’ll probably have to clean that up later. 

Nikolai shrugged nonchalantly as he shoved him out. He sat in the pilot’s seat, checking everything to make sure he was ready to take off. He took a headset, put it on, placed a hand around the throttle, and pulled it. A few seconds later, he was in the air, leaving the soon to be destroyed zombie-infested city.

The sun was starting to come up as he saw another aircraft. He knew exactly who was in it. He made to lower his down and slightly to the left of theirs. He heard something fly past before he saw it.

“The missile. Heh. Goodbye Raccoon City. I’ll see you in hell. Someday.” He tried to speed up, but he was still caught in the aftermath of the blast. The helicopter rolled around in the sky, making it seem like it was going to plummet into the rough, unforgiving ground below, but somehow he managed to take control of it once more and it settled into an easy ride.

xxxxxx

After what had felt like days later, but was a couple of hours, Nikolai had lost track of Carlos and Jill. It was no matter. He had no way of finding them anyway, not in his condition. It wasn’t long until he found a suitable piece of land to well, land. He lowered the bird until it touched the ground. 

He let out a sigh of relief. As much as he loved flying, he loved staying on solid ground and being in one piece more. He flipped all of the switches off, removed the headset, and grabbed some supplies before he left the vehicle.

When he had walked far enough, he contacted his employer. After a rather brief and angry conversion, he was told to lay low for a few days. He smirked once more as he disconnected the call. It was a good thing he knew of a safe house not too far from where he currently was or he would be fucked. 

Nikolai strolled across the grass until he stood in front of a building that had a symbol on it. It was a pentagram. It meant that it was a safe house. His employers always did that and it always caused him to smirk every time he saw it. 

He slipped a hand into one of his many pockets, found the key he was looking for and he unlocked it, he then put the key away. He pushed the door open, slipping inside quietly.

“Good thing this key unlocks all the safe houses that I use or my job would a hell of a lot harder.” He muttered under his breath. He grimaced as the pain from his bullet wound was coming back to haunt him. He hurried to the bathroom. 

He knew exactly what he was looking for; a first aid kit. In all of those safe houses that were owned by the people he worked for, they were always in the medicine cabinet. He opened it, pulling it out and making his way to the bedroom. He quickly saw down on the bed, placing the first aid kit next to him.

Nikolai took off his vest carefully, trying not to aggravate his wound. He threw it somewhere on the floor, he did the same with his shirt. He opened the kit, took out a small bottle of peroxide, unscrewed the cap and he poured some directly onto it. He hissed through gritted teeth cursing Jill and Carlos, but the only person that he could blame was himself.

He took a pair of tweezers, sterilized them before he slid them into the wound, looking for the bullet. It wasn’t the first time he did that and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either. With the precision of a practiced hand, he found the bullet, pulling it out and he threw into the nearest trash can. 

He took a needle and thread, sewing up the torn skin, gritting his teeth through the pain for the thousandth time that morning. By the time he was finished, he was about to pass out. He had a high pain tolerance, but that didn’t mean he was immune to passing out. He was sweating more than he liked. He hated sweating.

He grabbed two painkillers, swallowed them dry, closed the lid to the kit, placing it onto the floor. It didn’t take long for them to kick in and he soon let sleep consume him for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And here's the end of chapter one. I'll have the second written and posted in a couple of weeks because I'm really busy writing my current fanfics. I hope that y'all will enjoy reading this fanfic. This is my first time writing for a character like Nikolai Zinoviev. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.


End file.
